Only Bought this so You Could
by HunterAshe
Summary: This is a one shot that is almost all taken place through Ren's PoV. It was inspired by two songs playing in my mind that I couldn't shake off.I wanted it be a little thing that you can put right in between chapters. Like right around chapter 202 and before Guam. It focuses around buying a dress. Spoilers a head if you are not caught up.


_I Only Bought this so You Could…_

Ren & Kyoko

 _There's an indentation… in the shape of you._ She made her mark on me _, A golden tattoo._ Ren stepped out of the shower of his condo, and looked at his reflection. He focused his sight on one spot in particular; He lightly touched this neck ruminating about that night. _It faded a little bit but I should still cover it up. Ren Tsuruga is not the type to flaunt this around,_ Koun thought to himself as he went to his room. He started to get dressed for the day. _It's still March. Still reasonable to wear one of these right?_ He picked one of his RMandy scarfs. He looked around his own place; _When did a hotel room start to feel more like a home?_ He felt …empty. He began to try to shake off this feeling. _It's only a few days till she's done with exams._ He began to become frustrated with himself. _The Heel sibling are only a temporary situation. If I feel like this now,… what am I going do when this is all over?_ He didn't want to think about it anymore. He grabbed his keys and went to go to work.

Today was one of those "rare" days where Cain simply just didn't want to go to work. Truth be told, he had to tie up some loose ends before he must go on location for Tragic Maker. Ren's manager, Yashiro stepped into the car. "Ah, it's good to see you Ren! I presume you slept well." He was making idle conversation to fill up the time till they made it to TMB. Once arriving Ren took full note of his surroundings. Yashiro made a devious smile and had gleam in his eye. "Rennn… Looking for someone?" Ren jolted when he realized he was caught off guard. He let out a soft laugh, "Yashiro, you are reading into things again." With a face of disbelief, "What? You mean to tell me you really weren't having the slightest bit of hope you would run into _her_ today?" He starts to tail behind Ren. Ren decided to ignore the question, _Even if I did she probably would turn pale as a stone again._ He remembered the day before yesterday when all 3 of them were with the President. And recalled her instant reaction to seeing his face. He'd be lying if he didn't find her impulse to make such a face more than a little frustrating. _After the initial shock, I only can only wonder where she even learned any of_ _ **That**_ _from. Up until the mark she seemed quite experienced._ He could feel his throat tighten, along with his chest. Even hinting at the thought of her and someone else— "Ah Speak of the devil," Yashiro simply said unknowingly breaking Ren's concentration. He turned to Yashiro and trail his gaze to find whom he was referring to. Much to his surprise, Ren was taken back.

"Good Luck with your last two finals, Kyoko!" Hikaru said as he walked with her down the steps of TMB. "Thank you! I'll see you in a few weeks," She replied. Hikaru was nervously hesitant. He tried to make an excuse to linger around her just a bit longer. "Maybe we should celebrate after your finals are over. To congratulate you moving to an upper level, what do ya think?" She gave a small smile, "I appreciate the thought but you guys don't need to waste your time or your money on me. It's really fine." She waved him off as she headed to the nearest exit. He trailed back as Hikaru's two other brothers witnessed this interaction. Feeling sympathetic, they patted him on the shoulder, "You tried little man." "It's probably **really** is my height," He groaned.

She checked to see the time and with one glance she noticed _him_. "Miss Mogami," She wasn't sure if the room froze or if she did. She felt her heart race as her eyes watched his mouth form her name. She cursed herself for this moment. She averted her eyes from his. _Is this how it's going to be from now on? Damn this stupid emotion,_ she thought. Ren tilted his head, "Miss Mogami are you alright?" She snapped back from her own little world. "Ah! Ye—yes." He raised an eyebrow in a concerning disbelief. "Honestly, Mr. Tsuruga I am." He took a look at her; to her assumption to probably inspect to see if she really is in good shape. But she could feel her body heat up.

Ren took a moment to take her image in. _She looks like a innocent school girl with that uniform on._ The white button up blouse, plaid pleated skirt only gave hints of her figure. _She looks like a lamb chop that I can sink my teeth into,_ Koun couldn't help but add. Disgusted with himself, _I guess the one that really needed this cool down was me._ "Headed to school?" "Yeah, I should be done with my finals by tomorrow." He felt revealed to hear that hopefully she can return back to the hotel as early as late tomorrow night. He gave her his best smile that it even hurt Yashiro's eyes. "You are going to do great, Miss Mogami." He said with no hint of doubt in his voice. She gave a slight blush, "Thank you for believing in me, Mr. Tsuruga." With just a single adorable look on her face and his mask slipping away. His right hand starts to have a mind of it's its own. It starts to want to reach out and capture her; hold her close and never let go. His shaking hand came within his sight. He snapped it back and crossed his arms. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes well...We we need to get going...It it was nice bumping into you Miss Mogami." _I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret_. Confused to what just happened, she said her parting words as well and they were off.

[A/N: I realized later that when posting this the reader won't be able to see that when they are speaking in English it is in a different text. But unless stated other wise when they play the Heel siblings they always are speaking in English.]

The next day…

Cain was walking down the street smoking his current packs last cigarette, _finally_ going to set. When he passed a store window. Something caught his attention and smirk played upon his lips. He dropped his current poison to the pavement; crushing it with his beaten down shoe. He took the liberty of adding another 30 min- an hour to his five hour lateness. What's the difference at this point anyway.

After a "long" day on the Tragic Maker set, Cain decided to open up a can of beer. He sat in one of the two chairs in the hotel room, put his feet up on the coffee table and waited for his beloved sister to come back to him. Time had gone and so did 12 other beers. Currently on his 13th one he hears the door crack open. He hazily looks over to see to who it was. "What took you so long? If I had to wait another minute I would have to burned down this entire city looking for you," He spoke in a husky English. He heard a light feminine chuckle, "Imagine seeing all of Tokyo in embers just for little ol' me. That's a sight for sore eyes," She answered back in English. In this room it was like their secret world, were she was his. Setsu walked further into the hotel room taking her leather jacket off. She hung it in the closet. Cain took in her attire and her form as she reach to put it on the hook. She was wearing tight fitted clothing that flattered her well as usual. Koun could feel his whole body tense up. It wasn't hard for him to play the part he already knew that he was her's in any form that he's in. Even if it was just pretend, he loved this painful torture. She turned her attention to the bed, "Brother… what's this?" She put her hand on her hip as she discovered new articles of clothing on her bed. "What? It is what it looks like a dress." She picked it up to look at it. (A lacey little back dress. It was tight fitting and sexy; very Setsuka like.) She gave him annoyed pout, "I know that! But why?" It was Cain's turn to pout. With sad puppy dog eyes he said, "If can't get my adorable sister gifts then what do I work for?" Seeing her face turn crimson, he smirked knowing he was winning this battle before she could even counter an attack. He cracked opened his next beer and took a sip. "Plus, we already had this conversation. It is only you who decides if I waste my money, Setsu." She made as stomp knowing full well that he just won and with out her even getting a word in.

She accidentally felt her foot hit a can on the way down. That was when she took note of all the cans scattered in the hotel room floor. And, probably unknowingly, countered a new way to swing back at him. She decided to playfully walk up to him while he was in mid sip. She leaned in close, pulling the can away from his lips. Too close if you asked him. His mouth felt dry all at once when he got a top view of one of her revealing areas. _Was she still not used to these type of clothing or is she just too trusting?_ He asked himself. He looked back at her face showing no real reaction (trying to pay it cool). She placed one hand on his chin so he can meet her gaze. "Dear bother, this can't be all that you have consumed today has it?" In that moment he was her prisoner. She placed the can down on the coffee table and sat on his lap. She started to play with Cain's mat black hair. With a deviant coyness to her she smiled, " Do I have to tie you up just to force you to eat at least one good meal?" Cain inhaled for a moment as he felt her fingers in his hair. He could feel his irregular heart beat. He let out a satisfied light laugh. He didn't want her to ever move form his lap. "If it's you, you could tie me down and do anything that you please." _There is truth to that,_ Koun thought. He heard Setsu giggle, "Oh what fun we could have then." He chuckled at her as his arm extended around and pulled her in for a kiss on her hair. He can feel himself get more drunk on this moment then any of the beer he had. _You are playing with fire, you know that right?_ He wasn't sure who he was asking this question to, Setsu (Kyoko) or himself. "You should wash up first," Cain said hoping to get her off before he can't control Koun's actions. Setsu looked up at him, "I will after I make us a light dinner." He agreed just to get her off his lap. It was becoming too dangerous by the second. She smiled and extended herself up to kiss him on the forehead. She gave a small smirk and headed to the kitchenette.

Setsu walked over to the kitchenette. _He can't see my face right?_ Kyoko thought feeling all flustered. She could feel her face start to heat up all the way to her ears. _Why is Setsu always so bold? I can't keep up with her. I didn't even think when I gave him that kiss._ She touched her lips remembering the feel of his forehead. _It's okay. Setsu is disgustingly in love with her brother. He wont think anything of it. …Right?_ She stated to prepare a light dinner for them. "Setsu," Kyoko jolted form shock. _Setsu face!_ "Hmm," She cooly wondered as she turned her head to her dear brother. "I think I'll actually wash up first," Cain says while taking off his shirt. She admired the muscles bend and twist as the fabric is being pulled off. Memories of her undressing him and how it felt to touch them started to play out in her mind. "That's fine. Dinner will be done by the time you get out," She played it off nonchalantly. He grabbed the necessities for his bath and went. As soon as she heard the shower head running Kyoko broke character again. _What is wrong with you!_ She started to roll around on the floor. _Mr. Tsuruga would be so ashamed to figure out what I was looking at! I can just imagine it now, he would never want to speak to me again!_ She started to beat herself up. _I'm impure; immoral._ Her failing on for a few mins, reimagining everything that they previously went though; Her walking in on him the first time in the shower; him pinning her to the bed; her undressing and feeling his torso and… and … **THAT** _kiss mark_ (hicky) she left on his neck. Her whole body seemed to want to shrivel up and die. _I did_ _ **that**_ _to him!_ She started to repent for her actions again for the 100th time.

Ren closed the door to the bathroom behind him. He turned on the facet to the shower and began to strip fully down. He stepped in to the shower and let the water hit his body. He started to think of ways to calm himself down. He is grown man; he needs to behave as such. _I shouldn't be thinking of wanting to carving her name into my bed post._ He proclaimed in his thoughts. But the more he tried to push down the thoughts; the more it seemed to run. Soon his thoughts over flooded. Her coming dressed in black; Scratches down his back. So… So it goes… Him tugging at the dress; desperate to touch her in any way shape or form. Her saying his name during the act and losing her breath. Koun was having way too much fun with the idea. Coming back to reality he tried to regain his composure. He heard the door click open and foot steps hitting the tiles of the bathroom. If it wasn't for the fact that she has done this before he would probably be panicking to himself right now. She pulled the curtain "Brother, you are taking too long again. You're dinner is going to get cold." He nodded, "Alright I'll be out in a few minutes." She closed the curtains after and returned to the bedroom. He let out a sigh, _That act could never happen anyway. She doesn't even show any reaction to my body._ Ren turned off the water and grabbed his boxers and a robe.

When he got out of the bathroom he was rushed to eat dinner. "No excuses," She said. "I want it all gone when I get out." She gave him a cute little huff. "Yeahhh," Cain huffed back. He sat down at the coffee table and stared at the food. Setsu grabbed her belongs and headed to the bathroom next.

He followed her orders and was done before she got out of the bathroom. Cain got up from the seat and went straight to the bed. He cocooned himself in the blankets and tired to get some sleep. He heard the bathroom door click close but he didn't bother to look. He then heard her make a slight sigh as she went to get the dishes from the the table. She rummage though the room. And finally settled down after a few mins. The room was quite. He couldn't resist; he's curiosity took the better of him. He took a peak just to see what she was doing. He couldn't believe his eyes of the image that was right in front of him. She was wearing a black cami and black cute underwear. She was also inspecting the dress he bought her. Her face was fleshed, burning red up to her ears. His heart began to race again; just wondering what she was thinking. Then something stuck a cord with him;"When a man buys clothes for a woman it could mean only one thing." _Ren said that to her during the wrap up party. And that's her reaction? Wait her's or … Setsuka's?_ The questions started to fill his mind. He can feel his mouth getting dry again. Deciding to push down any bit of hope, _I learned my lesson. It's probably Setsu._ He pulled the covers back over after that little of flicker of hope was extinguished. He closed his eyes again trying to get some sleep.

Later, he arouse from his slumber with a creak in his bed that could be felt and something wrapping around him tight. As he turned his body to see the source; he saw her. She was lying down cuddling right beside him, half a sleep. He let out a deep breath. _Just too trusting,_ He thought. _Little princess how do you know I won't do anything right now,_ Koun questioned her. He let out a sigh and pulled a blanket over her. It was inescapable; this little flicker of hope was ignited again. This time he wasn't even going to try and stop this feeling. _If I get burned; at least we were electrified._ He kissed her forehead and was about to go to sleep when—"Ren." Time just stoped. _Is she dreaming about me?_ His hands started to move on its own. This time he let it. His right arm grabbed her and pulled her inclose. There they were under the covers; and him never letting go.

Morning came and it all felt like a dream. Ren woke up to find no evidence to what happen last night. The cover was pulled over and she was gone. "Brother," he heard. He turned to the source. "Hmm," he cooly questioned. (His hair all messed up from the bed might I add.) "Can you help me with this?"There she was; _My one and only; My life line._ She had her back exposed to him. Pushing her hair out the way. Wearing red knee high boots and the dress that he had just bought. His mask was about to fall off again."I can't zip it up." She had a light tint of red when she spoke those lines again. His hand started to shake as he reached out to touch her. He slowly started to pull the zipper up. He felt thirsty. And she turned around to give him a full view. "What do you think?" She asked playing with her blond hair. "I'm going to have to beat people up today," Her beloved brother responded.

The end!

* * *

A/n:

I wanted to take my swing at writing again. Especially one with skip beat. I hope you guys like it. I wanted it be a little thing that you can put right in between chapters. Like right around chapter 202 and before Guam. I hope I kept them in character enough too.

This fic was inspired by two songs from Taylor Swift's new album Reputation " _So it goes…"_ and " _Dress"._ Especially " _Dress"_ because I felt it fit Ren a little _too_ well. Lol We see **plenty** of times where he has to hold himself back.

Anyways I hope you liked it! ^_^


End file.
